kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Kōzō Ukita/Skills
'Skills' While Ukita is the weakest member of the Shinpaku Alliance, he has proven to be a reliable and very resilient fighter on his own right. He is capable of taking on several grunts and throw them with little effort with his Judo fighting style. His main fighting style is a rush in grab and throw style and typically uses it to throw his enemies into submission. *'Throwing Specialist': Ukita is a practisioner of Judo, and as such he has excellent skills in using throwing techniques. Ukita's throwing skills are so great that he was able to climb up the ranks of Ragnarok and earn the nickname "Ukita the Thrower", becoming one of the three members of the Ragnarok's Technique takedown Trio along with Takeda and Kōga. He can throw most people both big and small with little effort and has been seen throwing more than one person at a time. With help from Chikage Kushinada of Yomi, he gained the ability to throw several members of Yami's Armed Division without using any of his strength for a short time (which is similar to the Kushinada style of Jujitsu, which allows it users to effectively throw multiple opponents using 100% skill and 0% strength). He even managed to throw one of the weapon users of Yami once without Chikage's help, Chikage even pointed out he managed to do it without using hardly any strength at all, which is a sign that despite only being at mid-disciple level, Ukita has enough potential to at least use similar methods to the Kushinada's unique style, something that Chikage herself noticed. *'Enhanced Strength: '''Befitting his large build, Ukita has great strength, capable of throwing people his age with one arm and grown men with with little effort. He's also able to carry them and run at a considerable speed without slowing down. *'Enhanced Endurance: Ukita's greatest feat doesn't lie in his strength, but in his stamina. Ukita has a remarkable amount of resilience and stamina that, while he's only a disciple, his stamina is already master level on par with Kenichi. He was able to take a massive beating from Berserker and able to try to fight back and later fought against Ryuto's grunts with little effort. In Niijima's SFI Plan, Ukita took a massive amount of damage but was still able to throw one of the opponents out of the ring, protect Kisara while taking even more damage from the other members and even break the team leader's finger before taking more damage from the leader and succumbing to his injuries. Even against master class opponents or weapon users he can take heavy injuries and still able to fight before he collapses from his wounds. Even after being thrown numerous times by Chikage, Ukita was still conscious and able to move despite the impact of her throws. '''Techniques *'Reverse Shrimp Shoulder Throw:' Ukita stand back to back with his opponent. He then grabs his opponent neck with his left hand and grabs his opponents left arm with his right hand. Ukita then throws his opponent over his shoulder and into his ground. *'Kata Guruma: '''This technique is a basic shoulder throw where the user grabs the opponent by the neck, loops one of his arms under his opponent's legs, and then throws his opponent with all of his upper body strength onto the ground. This technique is one of Ukita's favorite moves and is one of the only moves seen used by him. *'Arashi Guruma (storm wheel):''' Ukita grabs his opponent by the neck and loops one of his arms under his opponent's legs, lifting him up in what appears to be a typical judo throw. Upon throwing his opponent on the ground, however, Ukita supplements this with a turn and a back body slam. Notably, this move does not seem to incorporate as much strength as his other moves do, and is even complimented by Chikage as a "special move", implying that it has connections to the Kushinada jujitsu style or that it was developed due to the correction of Ukita's movements from his extended contact to Chikage's manipulations.